Coconuts
by MidnightOfTheSoul
Summary: "Turn around. Got to make sure you're completely moisturized." For CFM, but it's not crack. It's awesome!fic.


Title: Coconuts

Pairing: C/G, emily

Rating:T

Disclaimer: LTM not mine.

Summary: "Turn around. Got to make sure you're completely moisturized."

A/N: I'd say this were for CFM if it weren't so awesome. But once again, it's awesome!fic. That and it's for Kate, who shares my love for sunscreen (suncream) that smells like coconuts. Huzzah for #coconutsuncreamtimes

.::..::.::.

"Foster, why do you smell like a piña colada?"

"I don't know Cal, you tell me."

.::.

She was semi-conscious. As close to it as one could get after having mind-altering, fabulous sex. Somehow, she was lying at the foot of the bed, but didn't bother to consider how that came to happen over the course of the night.

The bed was empty and sheets and pillows were strewn everywhere. She pulled off the top sheet and padded barefoot down the hall after checking the bathroom. Her home was silent, save for the sound of her percolating coffee maker. When she rounded the corner, she found Cal standing in front of the pot clad only in his sleeping pants, two mugs waiting on the counter.

She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

.::.

"Did you fall into a vat of sunscreen?"

"Of course not." Gillian scoffed as Cal took a step closer, wafting his hand to get a better whiff. She'd have stepped backwards if she weren't already leaning against his desk.

.::.

She felt the soft chill bumps erupt along his skin as she glided her nails around to his front. Somehow he was still silent, but she could hear his heart rate pick up at her ministrations. When his head dipped lower and he sucked in a breath, she knew victory inevitable.

"I've got to pick Em up in thirty-five minutes," he growled. She was pretty sure there was desperation in there as well.

Placing a kiss at the base of his neck, she stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear as her hand slipped beneath his waistband.

"I don't need nearly that long." When she pulled back she nipped his earlobe.

Half a second later, she found herself pinned against the counter, her sheet dangling precariously off her shoulders.

.::.

"Cal, what are you doing?"

His nose was in her hair and his hands were placed on either side of her, trapping her on his desk. Her cheeks grew warm as she leaned even further back on his desk.

"Is that… lime too? Maybe someone doused you with margarita mix?"

.::.

Hands trapped above her head, her neck came under attack by practically feral sucking and licking. He ground his hips against hers and her eyes rolled back into her head Suddenly, he took a step back and let her hands drop to her sides.

She opened her eyes and watched as his raked her naked from, allocating more attention to her chest before reaching out and grabbing her hand. Confused, she followed him down the hall and into her bathroom. Somehow, he'd discarded his pants along the way and managed to turn on the shower.

Before she could utter a word, he'd pulled her into the shower and pressed her against the cold tile wall, his kisses providing deliciously hot contrast. She broke away and pushed him beneath the stream of water, admiring the way the beads sluiced over his face and chest. She grabbed the shampoo and smirked at him, quickly suddsing up his hair as he lavished her neck and breasts with due attention.

.::.

Finding some willpower, Gillian finally pushed Cal away and stood quickly. Trying to gain some type of equilibrium around this man was challenging at the best of times.

"_Someone? _You think someone other than myself is applying lotion to my body?" Her words rasped out the end of that sentence, drawing emphasis on body as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Oh I don't think," Cal winked as he took another step, his lips mere centimeters from her own. "I _know."_

_.::._

Gillian wasn't quite sure if she'd even gotten any conditioner in her hair. All she knew was that they almost had a tumble in the shower. Soap did not provide good traction. And that poor towel bar. She'd have to get a new one.

Slowly and lovingly, she patted Cal dry. All of him. They had to hop back in the shower after that episode. He dried himself off the second time around. By the time she was dry, she turned to find Cal half dressed and rummaging about her counter for something. When he turned to her with a bottle in his hands, she smiled at him and rolled her eyes.

"Turn around. Got to make sure you're completely moisturized."

"You have to start with my butt to do that?"

"I've been neglecting it lately. Needs some attention." She smacked him on the arm when he pinched her buttock smartly.

.::.

"Really?" Gillian asked as she quirked her head to the side and whispered in his ear. "Who could have possibly put it there?"

She watched his ears move as he smiled, feeling his shoulders tense just before he closed the last of the distance between them. Clutching her hips tightly, he leaned back and kissed her hard, letting her know just how much he'd been holding back.

A distinct niggling sensation in the back of her head told her that stopping would be prudent. For once, she listened. Pulling back, she placed another kiss on his lips and wiped off any residual lipstick from his mouth.

"Later…" she promised as she walked away sultrily. All she could hear was him slouching into his chair and planting his head against his desk.

.::.

Cal made it out the door with four minutes to spare. She was pretty sure he'd forgotten to put on his underwear. It was supposed to rain later. That'd make for an interesting day at the office. Chafe much?

When she finally dressed, she returned to the mess in her bathroom and shook her head. There was more lotion on her counter and wall than on her, but she wasn't too concerned. She did smell quite lovely.

.::.

Just as Gillian shut off the lights, she exited her office to find Emily standing in the hall and wiggling her finger at Cal, grinning at him knowingly.

"Hey, Gillian," Emily smiled at her then resumed her scrutiny of Cal. "I was curious if you could help me with something."

"I'd love to." Gillian grinned as she walked up to the pair, pulling on her coat as she did so. Just as she started to button up, she found Emily's eyes upon her and stopped moving.

"What?"

"Interesting," Emily stated as she took a step closer to Gillian and sniffed. "Very interesting."

Gillian peeked at Cal who was looking anywhere but at her. Not a good sign.

"Any particular reason why both you _and_ my supposedly innocent father happen to smell like… Coconut Lime and Verbena?"

For the thousandth time in her life, Gillian cursed her pale skin and her irrepressible blush. She simply ducked her head and continued buttoning her coat.

"Maybe Cal has a thing for women's lotion?"

"No I think he has a thing for _your_ lotion." Emily grinned mischievously and turned around, heading down the hall. "Well, come on you two. No bother hiding it now... Because you were out fraternizing on a school night _Dad_, I get to pick where we go for dinner."

Gillian glanced over at Cal who was just shaking his head. She wasn't sure if it as at her or his daughter. "Well, that was easy."

Cal grabbed her hand as they followed Emily down the corridor. "I told you to not to touch me after I finished."

Gillian rolled her eyes as she elbowed him in the side. "I can't believe you're blaming me for this. You're the one who tried —"

"That's because you were all pink and breathing heavy and…" he trailed off and she knew that he was suddenly thinking about this morning.

"Cal. We're about to go eat with Emily. Knock it off."

"Guys, I can hear you!" Emily yelled from the elevator she currently held open. Gillian sighed as she caught Emily's very smug grin and stepped on the elevator, Cal's hand flat against her back. She felt him lean over and kiss her on the neck then stand straight as the elevator dinged. Gillian debated making a run for her car until, she felt Cal grasp her hand and lead her to the passenger door.

"Just a tip," Emily stated as she climbed into the backseat while Cal started the car. "Don't coat yourselves in lotion that Gillian happened to gift me with on my birthday. Now I have to get rid of it."

Gillian just covered mouth and looked out the window. Where was a hole to hide herself when she needed one?

"Well done, Foster," Cal murmured. "Well done."

.::.

A/N: I know I could have ended with more sexytiems, but I felt like Em should pwn Cal and Gill. Yay lotion. nomnomnom. Thus endeth the crazy.


End file.
